


When the Smoke Settles

by HolliTheGay



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Link (Legend of Zelda), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, But ya know for a nonverbal safeword, Crossdressing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm kinda surprised safesigns isn't already a tag?, Kissing, Link is an adult now, Link wears a dress, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, More tags will be added as I update the fic, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Muteness, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Past Abuse, Permission to Cum, Post-Canon, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safesigns, Safewords, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Selectively mute, Self Harm, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Zelda is a good friend, but ghira is caught off guard so yeah, but link has a bad stim and it used to be worse so just a cw, clothes have no gender, ghirahim doesn't understand that they're kinda dating, ghirahim is link's sword now, i don't know how to tag, i guess you could call it that, idk how to tag this but, it's not explicit, it's vague but it's there, just so no one get's mad, mentions of self harm, surprise I headcanon sky as autistic and no one can stop me, they go on a date kinda, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolliTheGay/pseuds/HolliTheGay
Summary: Some Domestic fluff and eventual smut between a boy and his demon sword.Link is autistic in this fic.I know there are a lot of tags, but I want to make sure I tag as much as I can so no one stumbles on anything that could trigger them. I know that feeling and it sucks so please bare with me and read the tags. Most of the things that could be potentially triggering are written vaguely, but it's best to air on the side of caution.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Domestic Morning

Ghirahim was perched next to Link’s bed, watching him sleep lazily. He spent a lot of his time like this, being the kids new sword. Link slept  **_a lot more_ ** than Demise, but then, he is only a mortal after all. At first, Ghirahim found it increasingly boring and was always so tempted to wake the boy just to entertain himself. After a few months of living with him, it seemed he was starting to enjoy this and  _ maybe _ he found Link’s sleeping face  _ cute _ . It was frustrating, honestly, how  _ cute _ the boy was. Now that his destiny was over, he went back to his life on skyloft, though he had graduated knight school so he did have to move out of the dormitory. Now the boy had a small house, really more of a one room cabin, on one of the smaller islands floating around skyloft. They were entirely alone out here, but it’s not like he minded the quiet. 

Link stirred in his sleep when the light from the window finally hit him in the face. He groaned and sat up, stretching slow and sleepy just like always. He smiled over at Ghirahim, sickly sweet like he always looks, and slinks out of bed. He didn’t need to say anything, in fact he almost never spoke, but on relaxed mornings such as this one, he always greeted the demon sword with a soft  _ Good Morning _ and a peck on the cheek. He watched as Link found his way over to his little kitchenette, seemingly trying to decide what he wanted to eat for breakfast. He decided on just an apple, offering one to Ghirahim with a questioning look in his eyes as he bit into his own. Ghirahim didn’t  _ need _ to eat, but he sometimes entertained the boys stupid gestures, so he nodded and caught the apple, biting into his own with a crisp crunch. Breakfast was quiet, just like the rest of the morning had been so far; Link leaned against Ghirahim, sitting on the floor with him and watching the clouds drift by from out the window. Ghirahim thought it was stupid that Link was sitting on the floor with him when they had a perfectly fine table he could be sitting at; he wouldn’t admit to himself that the warmth of the mortal was kind of nice. 

Link stood to get dressed, tossing the apple core out the window for the birds or the ants or whatever wanted to claim it. He shuffled over to his wardrobe, stripping out of his pajamas, which didn’t consist of more than just a soft shirt and some boxers, and rifled through his closet for some casual clothes. Ghirahim’s eyes always focused on the scars littering that tan skin, some of which he had caused; a lump always formed in his throat when he thought about those scars, but he tried not to let it show. They had been through that conversation many times before, Link always reassuring him that he wasn’t mad about it, that he forgave him; Ghirahim didn’t really understand how he could be forgiven for what he’d done, but he never argued during that particular conversation, instead he just nodded along and tried to believe Link when he said things like  _ I love you _ in that soft, sweet voice of his. 

“I’ll be hanging out with Zelda today.” Link broke the quiet of the morning, though his voice was just about a whisper, soft like the rest of him. Ghirahim hummed in response, displeased that he’d be left alone for the day. “Don’t be like that, it won’t be all day.” Link chuckled; Ghirahim swore he saw a halo above the kids head. “You don’t have to stay inside all day. Go out and explore Skyloft some more. Pull pranks on people, shop at the bizarre, just try to have some fun while I’m gone.” Ghirahim nodded, though he probably wouldn’t do any of that. He usually did just wait for the boy to come back, despite how boring that was. Link grabbed a few things from around the cabin, Ghirahim had stopped paying attention at this point, and shoved them into a bag. Link pulled Ghirahim to stand and drew him into a tight embrace, placing a soft kiss on his lips. A light pink blush dusted Link’s cheeks as he pulled away. “Meet me at The Lumpy Pumpkin for dinner, okay? I have a surprise for you.” He mumbled, swirling his finger in a heart shape over Ghirahim’s chest. Ghirahim agreed, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Link’s head, something he knew Link always liked. The smile he received in return always made feelings stir in his chest, though he struggled to identify them; Link never failed to notice the heat rise in Ghirahim’s cheeks. 


	2. A Date at Pumm's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date at The Lumpy Pumpkin

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Ghirahim’s foot tapped against the floor in annoyance, arms crossed and pose stiff. He’d been waiting at the Lumpy Pumpkin for nearly twenty minutes now and there was no sign that Link was going to show. Knowing the boy it was more than likely he had forgotten. Letting out a long sigh, the demon decided to give him another ten minutes before he’d head home. 

The bell jingled above the door of the little restaurant and Ghirahim looked up instinctually…and he felt his heart skip a beat. There his master was, trying to catch his breath, fixing his hair, presumably mussed from riding his loftwing, and he looked more breathtaking than ever. The boy looked up and waved at Ghirahim with that ever bright smile on his face, but his outfit…   
  
Link jogged over to the table, cocking his head to the side, smile never faltering. “Well? Do you like your surprise?” He asked, cheeks tinted a rosy red. Ghirahim looked him over once more, much slower than was probably necessary.    
  
**“What in the world are you wearing?”**

_\-------_

_ Earlier that day, Link had gone to Zelda’s house on the surface, just as he said he would. He’d been curious about something and he thought Ghirahim might like it too, so with a light knock on the door, he waited, weight shifting from foot to foot. He was anxious and excited all the same. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Link!” Zelda threw open the door and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you again! I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately.” She released him and tugged him inside. _

_ He didn’t mind the contact, in fact he had come to expect such physical intimacy from Zelda, though if it were anyone else he'd probably punch them before even realizing. He didn’t really like to touch; something about it just always made him feel overwhelmed and a little sick, but Zelda was familiar and she’d back off if he needed her to.  _

_ “I made some cookies if you’d like some. The tea should be done soon too.” Zelda beamed, setting a small tray of honey almond cookies on her coffee table and gestured for Link to sit and eat. Link smiled back, never saying no to a snack, especially Zelda’s snacks, and took his place on the little couch, munching on a cookie leisurely. Soon enough there was a piping hot teacup in his hands, it smelled like some kind of fruity green tea, and Zelda was seated next to him, enjoying her own little snack as well.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “So...is it ready?” Link asked hesitantly, feeling a blush creep up his neck all the way to his ears. The more he thought about this surprise, the more embarrassed he felt about it. Zelda giggled and set a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yes, I just finished the embroidery last night. You can try it on after we eat.” Zelda chirped, sipping at her tea. Link relaxed a little at the news and drank his own tea, being right about the fruity green tea theory, it almost tasted like a stamina fruit.  _

_ With the cookies and tea all gone, Link and Zelda made their way into Zelda’s bedroom where there was a red dress draped neatly over a handmade dress form, embroidery needles and sewing supplies strewn about on the table next to it. Link couldn’t help but grin as he took in the sight, gingerly running his fingers along the soft fabric.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Zee it’s perfect.” He all, but whispered. Zelda chuckled and nudged him with her elbow.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well? Try it on then. Don’t worry I’ll close my eyes.” The girl dramatically covered her eyes with her hands and turned around to give Link some amount of privacy.  _

_ Link took a deep breath and undressed quickly, setting his usual clothes off to the side of that embroidery table. He slipped the dress off of the form and discovered that it consisted of 2 pieces, a warm, off-white long sleeved slip of sorts made of a fairly thin material, and a heavier, short sleeved dress with golden triangles embroidered on the sleeve ends, and feathers embroidered on the bottom of the dress in that same gold, creeping up from the hem a few inches. It was soft and smelled similar to the sail cloth she'd given him years ago before his quest. It didn't take long to slip on the dress and soon enough he was tapping Zelda on the shoulder, a small, bashful smile on his face.  _

_Zelda smiled back, looking over the dress and patting out a few wrinkles here and there. "It looks great! Does it fit you well? Anything too tight or too loose?" The girl asked, poised to grab her pins and needles. Link shook his head, observing in the mirror the way the skirt twisted about when he moved. Zelda chuckled; she thought he was positively adorable. “What did you say this was for again?”_ _  
__  
__Link stopped, face turning impossibly red. “I-... Well it’s for me. I’ve always sort of wanted a dress, but I also… I wanted to surprise Ghirahim.” He admitted, fidgeting with his sleeves. Zelda rolled her eyes at this._ _  
__  
__“Link, if I’d known I was making this for_ ** _him_** _I wouldn’t have done it.” She huffed. Zelda and Ghirahim weren’t exactly on good terms. Link never expected them to be, but he was glad they tried to avoid each other instead of picking fights._ _  
__  
__“Don’t be like that…” He mumbled, a worried frown settling in. “You didn’t make the dress for him. Like I said, I wanted a dress. It’s for me.” Link sighed, running his fingers over the delicate embroidery on the hem of the dress. “It’s just that… You know how I feel about him and_ ** _I know_** _he feels the same way, but I don’t think he really understands how to say it. I guess a centuries old sword demon wouldn’t know much about love.” Link knew he was rambling and tried to keep himself on track. “But, Zee, you should see the way he looks at me sometimes. The only time he ever_ _ **really truly**_ _lets his guard down is when I do something he thinks is ‘cute’... and what’s cuter than wearing a pretty dress?” He tried desperately to explain his reasoning, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. “Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe he’s just… going through the motions because I’m his…_ ** _Master_** _.” The word left a bad taste on his tongue. He didn’t like using it. The only order he’d ever given Ghirahim was to stay away from Zelda, and even then it was less of a command and more of a condition of letting him on Skyloft at all. “Maybe this is a bad idea.”_

_ Zelda sighed, patting him on the shoulder and sitting him down on the bed. She cuddled up next to him and carded a hand through his hair gently. “No, I know all that. Believe me, Link, we all see the way he looks at you. I think you’re right, he might just not really understand how he feels.” She smiled and elbowed him lightly. “Besides, I’m just teasing. I don’t care if it’s a surprise for him or not, it was fun to make and you look cute in it. It’s about time you got a dress anyway, you’ve been eyeing them for years.” She giggled. Link’s blush returned. “So you’re going on a date then? Is it tonight?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yeah.” He answered quietly, enjoying the platonic touches from his friend; Zelda always knew just how to calm him down when his thoughts were racing.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Then we’d better get started.” She stood and rolled up her sleeves in determination. Link’s head tilted in confusion and he squeaked when he was pulled over to her vanity and shoved into the seat. “You really think I’m gonna let you go on a date without giving you a makeover?” _

_ \-------- _

Link’s smile faltered at Ghirahim’s response. “I’m...a dress?” He responded, suddenly nervous that he’d made a mistake in assuming that Ghirahim would find this cute. He fidgeted with his sleeves and refused to make eye contact now. He made a gesture to let Ghirahim know he was going to get some soup and shuffled away.    
  
Ghirahim sighed and watched as the knight made his way to the counter, guilt settling in his stomach. He hadn’t meant for the question to come out so harsh, he’d just never seen any of the men on Skyloft wear a dress before, it caught him off guard. Link made his way back over and thrust a hot bottle of pumpkin soup into the demon’s hands, his own bottle gripped tightly in his other hand. He looked overwhelmed and upon trying to look at Ghirahim and say something, all that came of it was a quick glance and a choked noise.  _ He was definitely overwhelmed. _ That happened a lot, Ghirahim had learned, when things were too loud or too bright or just too much in general. Pumm’s was busy tonight and it was rather loud in the little restaurant, so Ghirahim figured it must be bothering him.    
  
He tapped Link’s shoulder gently and, after gaining his attention, made their gesture for  _ Outside _ . Link nodded quickly and followed Ghirahim out the door. They made their way out back to the pumpkin patch and sat on the edge of the island, legs hanging over the ledge and wind blowing softly in the evening sky. The sun was dipping lower in the sky now, it would be dark soon.    
  
Ghirahim sipped slowly at his bottle of soup and watched the clouds drift past. “Are you okay?” He asked, softer than he usually would, considerate of Link’s current hypersensitivity. He glanced over at the skychild, keeping an eye out for signs, just in case he was still feeling non-verbal. Link didn’t answer him for a few minutes, rolling his bottle of soup between his hands as he tried to formulate a response, the words dying in his throat every time. Ghirahim was about to ask again, unsure if Link had heard him, when the boy started signing, setting the bottle next to him and turning to face the sword spirit.    
  
_ [So you didn’t like it?]  _ He kept his eyes on Ghirahim’s hands rather than his face and swallowed nervously; his hands were shaking. Before he had time to really think of a response, Ghirahim watched the panic continue to rise behind those sky blue eyes, Link was signing again. _ [I’m sorry. I just thought…]  _ His fingers twisted together anxiously, unsure of how to continue.

Ghirahim sighed and set a hand on Link’s head. “Imbecil. Don’t apologize.” He started, avoiding eye contact as well. That stupid feeling in his chest was back. He pulled Link closer, an arm held securely around his waist. “You look nice.” he managed, thumb rubbing lightly up and down Link’s side in a sort of soothing gesture. Link let out a shaky sigh and leaned into Ghirahim’s touch, feeling much better like this.    
  
The two stayed like this until the moon had risen, Ghirahim stroking Link’s side and Link nuzzling in closer to share his warmth. It was nice, the quiet they shared, but Link still didn’t feel entirely satisfied. He took a deep breath and sat up a little to look his sword in the eyes.   
  
“Gh-” He started, but choked on the first word, anxiety getting the best of him. He let out a frustrated noise, a hand coming up to pinch lightly at the skin at his throat; a bad stim he often resorted to when he was upset. This stim used to be worse, more harmful, but he’d since learned to keep it in check and not pinch too hard. “Ghira-” He tried again, getting a little further, but still not far enough. Link huffed, scrunching his free hand into a fist so he wouldn’t resort to pinching harder at his neck. He felt Ghirahim’s hand move from his waist to his fist, grey fingers squeezing lightly; it helped, just like it always did, but that anxious thought from earlier crept back into his mind.    
  
_ What if he’s just going through the motions because I’m his Master? _ _  
_ _  
_ Link shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, before drawing his hand away. If he couldn’t get his voice to work he would have to sign. Link started with the sign he’d dedicated to mean  _ Ghirahim _ . The demon watched expectantly, and it made him even more nervous.   
  
_ [How do you feel about me?]  _ He signed slowly, finding the courage to keep eye contact, even if it was uncomfortable. 

Ghirahim was caught a little off guard at the question and he honestly wasn’t sure how to answer. The demon pursed his lips and hummed in thought. “You are my Master. I am devoted to you, of course.” He stated plainly, as if it were obvious. He instantly recoiled, watching the boy before him crumple in on himself. It clearly wasn’t the answer he was looking for and it wasn’t the answer Ghirahim had wanted to give either. 

Link took a moment to compose himself, squeezing his eyes shut to will away any tears that wanted to rear their heads into this conversation. He took a breath and looked back up at the demon, clearly upset. 

_ [That’s all I am to you? Just your Master?]  _ he asked, trying to clarify, to make sure he understood exactly how Ghirahim felt. Ghirahim didn’t answer, just staring at Link’s hands with an uneasy look, so Link continued.  _ [You know how I feel. I’ve told you ‘I love you’ more times than I can count… You never reciprocate. So I want to know… What are we? What am I to you?]  _ Those ugly tears finally resurfaced and Link couldn’t even try to hold them back anymore.  _ [Do you love me?] _

Ghirahim frowned. He hated seeing Link cry now; he used to relish in the boys tears, but now they made his chest feel tight. “I don’t know.” He answered quietly. “I’ve never felt  _ love _ before. I worshiped Demise because he was my master, but I most certainly didn’t love him… and considering he was all I’d ever known before you, I don’t really know what  _ love _ feels like.”   
  
Link sniffled an ugly sniffle and wiped his face on his arm, rolling up his sleeve so he wouldn’t get snot and tears all over his new dress. Ghirahim sighed and tugged the boy in close, kissing away a few stray tears from his cheeks.    
  
“I can tell you I feel  _ something _ for you… and I don’t quite know how to identify it. You’re frustratingly  _ cute _ and it makes my chest hurt.” The demon huffed in irritation. “You’re incredibly stupid and that used to infuriate me, but now… Why the fuck does it make me want to kiss you?!”    
  
Link startled at the sudden shout, shoulders stiffening. Ghirahim sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mumbling an apology. After a moment to recover from the outburst, Link couldn’t help but laugh, snickering and pushing his face into Ghirahim’s shoulder. The demon’s face soured at this.    
  
“And just what, Skychild, is so funny?” He growled. Link continued to snicker even as he sat back up to sign.    
  
_ [You’re stupid.]  _ Link signed, laughter starting to subside. Ghirahim shot him a fierce glare, but Link hardly found it threatening.  _ [I can’t say for sure, but that sure does sound like love to me.]  _ He continued, wiping the remaining tears from his face and smiling up at Ghirahim. He was happy to find that same heat rising in the demon's cheeks. Link tugged him down into a soft kiss, thumb stroking over his cheekbone affectionately as he pulled away. “You can tell me when you know for sure.” 

  
Ghirahim scoffed. “Whatever.” He muttered, unconsciously leaning into the touch on his cheek. The smile made that unusual feeling in his chest flare up again. They sat like that, in comfortable silence for a few moments before they were on each other again. Showing affection in more physical ways had always been easier for Ghirahim, and he intended to show the boy a good time tonight; after all, he had to thank him for the surprise.    
  
Soft, heated touches, sloppy kisses, quiet noises, muffled by the night wind, and Link’s finger tracing a heart on his lover’s skin.    
  
It didn’t take long to decide they should move back home if they were going to continue this intimacy; luckily one of them could teleport.    
  
**_Snap!_ **


	3. Nonverbal Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft smut because yes. I haven't written smut in a long time so I hope this doesn't sound bad. Oof.

Soft fingers traced down his chest as that mouth met his again, hot and needy. Ghirahim gave back just as much passion, but he was always gentle, at least at the start. He rubbed his palms up and down Link's sides, feeling the boy melt into the touch. Every press of his thumbs had the blond trying to squirm in closer, as if he wasn't already pressed up against Ghirahim. As it was, Link was straddling the demon's lap, tugging him in as close as possible by the tight fabric of his shirt. 

Link broke the kiss, he always did, to breathe. His breaths were quick and shaky, needy like the rest of him, but the look in his eyes made it clear that he wished he didn't have to breathe so he could just keep on kissing. Ghirahim laughed a little, leaning in close and lapping at his ear teasingly. 

"Still no stamina? You'd think after all this time of being a knight, you'd have better endurance, Skychild." The demon mumbled, now nipping at that ear with sharp teeth. He felt Link shudder and pull a little more at his shirt. 

"Take it off." He slurred, trying to pull up on the white spandex-like material. Ghirahim chuckled, but obliged, snapping his fingers and dissolving his clothes into a fit of diamonds. Link, ever desperate to please, was more than happy with his sword's now nude state, immediately taking advantage of it to mark up the demon's chest. 

Ghirahim groaned at the touches, links mouth gliding over his nipples and nimble hands rubbing and squeezing all of those sensitive places. His chest has always been sensitive, it was his core after all, the source of his power lay there. In his more metallic form, Link could make his sword shudder and squirm at the slightest touches and ghosts of breaths over his diamond, but he didn't have that luxury tonight. Tonight wasn't about him anyway, it was about Link.

"Link, darling?" Ghirahim started, just barely grabbing the boy's attention. He laughed a little at the dazed expression on Link's face as he continued to mark up his sword with kisses galore. "Are you going to keep that pretty dress on all night or are you going to let me see that gorgeous body of yours?" Link sat up a bit, cheeks flushed pink and a conflicted look in his eyes. 

"Do you want me to keep it on?" He asked quietly, trying to regain a little bit of focus. Ghirahim smiled softly and ran his fingers over the fabric covering Link's thigh, hitching it up as he did. 

"As beautiful as you look in it, I'd hate to get it dirty." He started, thumb rubbing over the inside of Link's thigh, making his squirm. "And besides. I want to see all of you." He smirked, drawing the boy into another kiss, hot and heavy and everything Link needed right now. 

It didn't last nearly long enough. 

Link was left panting, drool shimmering at the corner of his mouth, and that dazed look returning. He nodded none the less and let Ghirahim pull the dress over his head, both pieces slipping off easily and leaving his hair a little messier than before. 

Ghirahim let his hands wander over the newly exposed skin, callused fingertips ghosting over the muscle hiding under a soft layer of chub Link had put on over the past year or so. He was strong as ever, but he didn't get nearly the same amount of overexertion that his quest had gotten him years prior. Ghirahim thought the small rolls of fat were excessively cute, the faint stretch marks around the boys stomach were just another thing to admire. 

One thing he always made sure to acknowledge, whether he wanted to or not, were Link's scars. He always felt a pain go through his chest when his eyes settled on the rough slash marks that he'd caused. His fingers kneaded at the raised tissue gingerly as his mouth found Link's neck and jawline; maybe it was a silent apology, one he knew they could both understand. The physical intimacy was more comfortable for both of them, even if Link made the effort to talk to him too. 

Ghirahim drank in the soft moans and the ghosting whispers of his name as he marked up his hero just as much as the other had done to him. Maybe he got a little distracted, lingering too long on a particularly deep scar that stretched over where Link's heart would be; maybe he stopped his kisses and just stared down at it, biting his lip and feeling guilty. 

Link tugged at his sword's hair, almost a pouting look about him. The blond placed a finger, soft and warm, over a deep scar on the demon's chest around where his diamond would be. 

"I'm not the only one with scars." He mumbled, leaning down to kiss the scar he'd just traced over, hands moving to ghost over the various scars on Ghirahim's back, scars he knew Demise had caused. Ghirahim flushed at the comment and the attention to his own old wounds. Sometimes he marveled at how lucky he was to have the boy in his arms. 

He ran his fingers through Link's hair, ever soft like the rest of him, and gave a gentle tug. This wasn't supposed to be about him! Link sat up, placing a kiss on the corner of Ghirahim's mouth contentedly. "You don't like it?" He asked, soft and sweet and concerned. Ghirahim sighed quietly. 

"I'm supposed to be the one ravishing you, dumbass." He grumbled. Link smirked and gave another teasingly chaste kiss. 

"But it's fun to get you all worked up. Can't I tease a little longer?" Link looked up at him and

...oh no…

Ghirahim could never resist those puppy dog eyes. Link had the most angelic pouty face the demon had ever seen and it was impossible to say no to it. 

"Fine." Ghirahim sighed again, rubbing his thumb over Links cheekbone sweetly. "But only because you asked so nicely." 

Link's smile lit up the room, as if the boy himself could emit light. In an instant that mouth was on him again, licking and kissing,  **_soft_ ** , and making a trail all the way down down down…

Ghirahim's breath hitched at the first touch, shamelessly half hard already. Link smirked up at him, angelic eyes half lidded as his tongue lapped at the tip of the demon's arousal. It took everything he had not to fist that pretty little head and fuck his face right then and there. He had to be soft, gentle, cautious. Link wanted to treat him to this and he would let him. 

And Link certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. He loved the little noises he could coax out of the sword as he ran his tongue over his length, teasingly slow. He loved the way Ghirahim's legs shook when he took him in his mouth and sucked and swallowed. He loved when he cracked the demon's resolve and felt those fingers in his hair, tugging and scratching at his scalp, drinking in the loud groans from his lover. And he loved looking up, making eye contact while he got his sword off like this. His own arousal only grew whenever he did this for Ghirahim, especially because he didn't usually get to please the demon like this. Ghirahim was always so insistent on pleasuring Link and while he appreciated it greatly, it was obvious that Ghirahim had not received the amount of love and care that he needed when he was under Demise and it made Link feel so good to be able to give that to him, if only every once and awhile. 

When he felt Ghirahim starting to get close, he pulled away, sitting back on his knees and drinking in the sight of the demon sword before him. He was flushed and shaking and so  **_so_ ** aroused. Link smirked and wiped the drool from his chin with one hand, the other rubbing gentle circles into Ghirahim's thigh until his breathing evened out. 

"You've certainly gotten good at that, haven't you?" Ghirahim laughed softly, a little embarrassed at how quickly he'd almost finished. Link just smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek gingerly. It was true, he'd come a long way in the two or so years they'd been doing this.

He could remember the first time they'd had sex. Oh Hylia it was awkward. Link had initiated it and Ghirahim had curiously accepted, but Link was barely an adult, having just turned 18 at the time. He had no experience and he didn't really know what he liked or how to touch. Ghirahim on the other hand only had experience with Demise; he had no clue how to make Link feel good, nor did he truly understand mortal fragility or treating people gently. Needless to say, boundaries were set fairly quickly.

Now, however, they had boundaries in place. Link often became hypersensitive to certain touches and Ghirahim had to learn to read Link's body language and facial expressions while they were exploring this new sexual territory. Oftentimes Link would become nonverbal during sex, making it difficult for him to convey when something was too much or felt wrong, so in order to keep things safe and comfortable, both a safe word and safe sign were established and they stayed consistent. This way, Link had ways to tap out when things escalated beyond what he could handle. Other than that, Link was open to anything so long as they discussed it first; he was eager and curious, ready to try it all. Ghirahim also had to establish some boundaries which came as a surprise to Link when he'd first brought it up, but after talking about it, it made sense. Ghirahim established early on that he never wanted to be punished or degraded; after what he'd gone through under Demise, he never wanted to feel that way again, even for a fantasy. Link understood, he had no problems obliging and was actually sort of relieved; he didn't want to treat Ghirahim that way either. 

And now it had been two whole years of exploring and figuring how to please each other while respecting the rules they'd set in place. Things were much easier to just fall into now, less preparation and more spontaneity. And Gods did it feel good.

"How do you want to do this tonight, hnm?" Ghirahim murmured? Stroking a hand through Link's hair, a look of pure adoration in his eyes. The blond smirked down at him, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. 

"I think…" he hummed, as if he even had to think about it, "I want to ride you." Link pressed a kiss to Ghirahim's cheek, pecking his way down to his jaw and marking it up even more. Ghirahim grinned.

"Of course you do." He almost laughed, running his hands down the boy's back. It didn't surprise him in the slightest.

It had become one of Link's favorite positions; he had his hyper-fixations in everyday life, this was his hyper-fixation in bed. And it made sense he'd come to love this position in particular; it gave him enough control that he could take things at his pace and it was easier to communicate if he was able to set the pace, plus he got to watch Ghirahim's face and that was always a turn on.

"Then why don't you turn over and let me get you ready?" Ghirahim hummed and he felt the knight shudder in his grasp. "Does that sound good?" 

Link couldn't help but grind down the demon's thigh at the words and he eagerly nodded, leaving Ghirahim with one final kiss on the cheek before laying back and smiling up at Ghirahim. 

_ Soft. _

Ghirahim smiled back as he sunk down, peppering those tan thighs with kisses and nips before reaching his destination. He hummed softly, kneading Link's ass before spreading his cheeks and giving a slow swipe of his tongue across his hole. He heard Link's little sigh and it encouraged him to continue, just licking slow and gentle, allowing the blond to relax. Soon enough he drove in, tongue probing the hole effortlessly, shallow for now, but enough for Link to feel it. He couldn't see Link's face, but he could hear the quiet groan that left those pretty pink lips and it filled him with determination as it always did. He ventured deeper, slowly working his tongue in and loosening his knight up, feeling Link try to pull him in further and listening to those lovely moans. He pulled away when he felt Link's legs begin to shake, not wanting to overstimulate him before really getting started. 

The demon sat up, looking over the boy on his back with that dazed expression having returned and his breaths coming fast and heavy. "Are you okay to continue?" Ghirahim knew that rimming wasn't enough, even if it was, he wouldn't risk hurting Link. They both knew the next step was fingering, making sure Link was stretched enough to take the demon's dick. 

"Mmm." Link hummed, nodding slowly and giving a thumbs up, his breathing starting to even itself out. Ghirahim smiled back at him and snapped, manifesting the bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand drawer. 

Ghirahim made quick work of slicking up his fingers, the anticipation getting to the both of them. Soon enough there was a finger pressed against Link's hole, warm and wet, and he felt the boy shudder. "I'm going to put in a finger now, okay? Grab my hand if it's too much and I'll stop." He watched for Link's response, the blond giving a quick nod and wiggling his fingers as if to say  _ I'm ready. _

And then it began, one finger pushing in slow and hot, pulling at all the right places, and Link was loving it. He let out a breathy moan as it began to move, curling inside and scraping just right. Honestly he'd probably be perfectly content to get off on Ghirahim's fingers; the demon was  **_so_ ** good with his hands. 

Another finger and Link was clenching around him, trying to pull him in further. Scissoring and stretching and scissoring and stretching and the look on his face said it all. Ghirahim smirked down at him in the way he knew Link loved and added a third, waited a moment, and began fucking the knight on his fingers. It was teasingly slow with rough shoves and twists that had Link writhing under his touch. 

Link's back arched, fingers on his free hand curling and uncurling in an attempt to ground himself. 

Ghirahim felt the touch on his hand, grasping tight and clammy and a little panicked. He instantly stopped, removing his fingers and letting Link calm down for a moment to catch his breath. 

"Are you alright?"

His voice rang clear in Link's ears, but he struggled to find an answer, still shaken. After another moment of calm, he gave Ghirahim another thumbs up and laughed a little, wide grin cracking on his face. Ghirahim sighed a little in relief. He'd gotten much better at knowing Link's limits so it had been a while since they'd had to use that safesign. 

Another moment and Link was sitting up, moving into Ghirahim's lap and running a hand through that silky white hair. He swallowed, regaining some moisture in his throat. "Don't worry." He started, voice quiet and raspy, " 'm just sensitive tonight." He pressed sweet kisses to the demon's eyelids, then his nose, then finally his mouth, soft and caring. Ghirahim relaxed, practically melting into the kisses. Link reached for the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lubricant. "I'm ready when you are." He murmured, quiet and sultry, adding a little wink. 

Ghirahim flushed and nodded, taking the lube and reaching around to slick up his dick. Gods he wanted to be inside the blond, the anticipation was killing him. When he finished his hands snaked up to grope at Link's ass, eliciting a soft groan from the boy. A little smirk worked its way onto Link's face as he rose up to his knees and positioned himself, one hand on Ghirahim's shoulder, the other holding his arousal. 

The sight alone made Ghirahim moan, licking his lips hungrily. And then Link sank down, slow and careful, and Ghirahim was enveloped in his heat. When their hips met, Link let out a shaky breath and pressed his face into Ghirahim's shoulder, taking a moment to settle and relax. The demon's fingers traced down his back in a soothing motion. 

"Are you alrig-" Ghirahim started, only to be cut off by a searing kiss, sloppy and desperate and maybe a little annoyed. It was an answer;  _ I'm fine, stop asking. _ Ghirahim answered back, pushing into the kiss with just as much fever, an apology of sorts. 

Then hips were moving, a slow and steady grind from Link to get them started, and he broke the kiss with a quiet moan, voice shaking. Ghirahim kept him grounded, hands on his hips, thumbs rolling soft circles into his skin. 

The grinding was almost teasingly slow, driving the demon insane with lust. He pressed wanting kisses and gentle bites into his hero's neck, breathing hot and heavy and he couldn't keep himself from begging any longer. 

"Master, please." He groaned, his grip on those tan hips tightening. Link flushed at the title, never truly getting used to it. Ghirahim was  _ his _ . No one else could have him, not like this. That thought always made an intense  _ something _ bloom in his chest and it made him want to absolutely ravish the demon, show him as much love as physically possible. So he answered Ghirahim's plea, rising once more on trembling legs and diving back down, rhythm picking up slowly. 

_ Oh Hylia, the noise that left those pretty white lips. _

It did everything for Link. He loved when Ghirahim was vocal, loved knowing that he was the one causing that pleasure, and it encouraged him to keep going and pick up the pace. An unconscious thrust from Ghirahim drew a sharp whine out of Link, head rolling back and eyes squeezing shut. And of course, the sword noticed, and did it again, keeping those lovely noises coming. 

Link, as much as he loved that feeling, didn't want Ghirahim in control. Everytime he let the demon have control, he came way too fast. So he ground his hips down and stopped, tugging at Ghirahim's hair and holding him still. The sword spirit let out a sound halfway between a whine and a growl, trying to urge Link to keep going, but the blond wouldn't budge. 

Link's grip slipped from Ghirahim's hair, one hand trailing down his chest, pinching at a nipple, the other slowly tracing along his back, all while his mouth found Ghirahim's ear and sucked. Ghirahim was already needy, but link relished in providing him this sweet torture. He could feel the demon's member twitch inside him and his breaths growing heavy. Link's mouth made it's way over to the demon's and drew him into a kiss. He felt Ghirahim shudder as he traced the word  _ Mine  _ over his back, pulling away with the demon's bottom lip between his teeth. 

Ghirahim whimpered and nodded, understanding that he was not allowed any control in this situation. Link grinned, diving in for another kiss as his hips started moving again. 

And  _ oh  _ did Ghirahim praise him. Not only with his words but with his hands and his mouth and his  _ everything _ . Whispers and moans of "Good boy" and "Just like that", sloppy kisses and bites along his jaw and his neck, and nails scratching fevered lines down his back, mingling with the jagged scars. 

With all this attention, Link was struggling to keep up the quick pace he'd set, heck he was struggling just to keep himself upright. His legs were shaking so bad he was afraid he'd collapse, but he kept himself steady with his arms wrapped around Ghirahim's neck securely. 

Suddenly, one of Link's knees slipped, driving him down quicker than expected, sending the demon's cock even deeper inside, and Link screamed. He clenched down hard and pushed his face into Ghirahim's shoulder, body shaking from the sensation. Ghirahim felt it too, moaning and writhing at the feeling of Link clenched so tight around him. 

It took a second, but soon enough Link did it again, on purpose this time, slamming down on the sword's arousal with as much force as he could muster and knocking the breath out of both of them. Link swore he couldn't breathe at all with how it rubbed against his prostate, but he kept going. The pace was slow, but it didn't need to be fast when it could feel like this. 

It only took a few more thrusts until Link was coming, a high, needy whine escaping him as he spilled his seed over their stomachs. Ghirahim helped him ride it out, hands held tight on his hips, helping his grind all the way through it. 

Tired and spent, the blond collapsed against Ghirahim and tried to catch his breath. Once he felt he had recovered enough, Link pushed himself off of Ghirahim's dick, kissing him apologetically, before settling in front of him. Of course he wouldn't just leave Ghirahim hard and wanting, but they both knew Link couldn't handle being fucked after he came. So link went to work, hands pumping at the demon's cock and mouth marking up his chest as best it could. Ghirahim curried a fist in that golden hair and tugged, only slightly, knowing Link was still very much in control. 

Link did everything in his power to show his sword how much he loved him, his calloused hands worked wonders, thumb swiping over the tip every so often, skilled fingers working the rest of the length. His mouth was hot and wet against Ghirahim's skin, tongue and teeth playing at his nipples and around where his gem would be and making him  _ squirm _ . And Ghirahim let out such pretty noises for him. 

It didn't take long for Ghirahim to grow absolutely desperate, practically begging to cum. And Link took the hint, knowing it was one of those nights where his demon needed permission. He wouldn't cum until his master said he could. So that mouth left his chest, trailed it's way up to his ear and mouthed, almost whispered, " _ Cum for me".  _ And that's all it took for Ghirahim to come undone under his hero's skillful touch. Link swallowed his cry in a desperate kiss full of teeth and tongue and stroked his sword through his orgasm. 

Ghirahim sighed into Link's neck, arms snaking around his waist as he caught his breath. The blond ran his fingers through that silky white hair all a mess with sweat and pulled the both of them down onto their sides. He cuddled in close and peppered the demon with kisses, fingers tracing hearts all over that silvery skin, and lips ghosting the words  _ "I love you" _ onto his collarbone over and over again. 

Ghirahim pulled the boy closer, cheeks flushed and chest tight as he willed himself to accept that stupid feeling. He tugged his hero's face up, making sure their eyes met as he spoke. 

"I love you too." He all but whispered, familiar heat rising in his cheeks. Link's heart swelled and he almost teared up at the words. An excited noise escaped him as he buzzed his face back into Ghirahim's chest, blowing a raspberry into it playfully. Ghirahim chuckled and squirmed away. 

Link grinned up at him before sitting up and taking in the full sight of the mess they'd made. He let out a laugh of his own and signed the word for  _ bath _ . Ghirahim agreed, standing and stretching lazily. He let out a stared squeak and the tan boy hoisted him up into his arms and carried him off toward the bath, that ever-radiant grin beaming down at him. 


End file.
